Our Destiny
by An Youngtae
Summary: Complete! Sequel of "Am I Wrong to Love You?". A new destiny for Kim Jongdae. A new LOVE. EXO ChenMin couple. Boys Love/Shounen-ai/MxM. Slight other couples. Mind to Read and Review? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destiny**

_(Am I Wrong to Love You? - Sekuel)_

_Part 1_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola  
_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s), previously Incest.  
_

_Cast:: EXO members_

_Pairing:: ChenMin (Kim Jongdae/Xiu Min) slight EXO Couple(s)_

_Disclaimer:: They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

**"Am I Wrong to Love You?" Chap 2 Reply:**

_Akita Fisayu-ssi: _Gomawo udah di-like~ X3 Sequel is coming~ XD

_Honey-Chan: _Haduuh.. Bingung mau jawab gimana.. ^^a Oke~

1. Err.. Kenapa ya? Saya sendiri juga nggak tahu.. ^^a *plak!* Ne, saya pikir juga begitu :)

2. Waah~ Gomawo udah jadiin AIWtLY FF favorit~ TwT *terharu* Saya mau publish FF itu pun sebenarnya karena dorongan temen.. ^^

3. Feeling-nya terasa? O.O Jadi malu.. #blushing *sembunyi di balik pintu* Siip~ tunggu saja, pasti saya publish FF EXO yang lain~

4. Kamsahamnida~ Xie xie~ ^v^

_Daevict024: _Sekuel sudah update~ Happy reading~ ^w^

_ajib4ff: _Gomawo~ 3 Ini sudah update~ XD

_Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic: _Mian kalo di FF sebelumnya saya bikin MinMin bernasib mengenaskan.. #ojigi *plak!* Tapi sekuelnya nggak kok~ Suer.. O_OV Gomawo review-nya~ XD

**"I Said, I'm Here" Reply:**

_chochoberry: _Aww~ Jadi blushing nih saya.. ^^a Gomawo review-nya~ XD

_pepiqyu: _Gomawo~ Pertama kali baca LayKai? Memang jarang banget yang buat, tapi gomawo sudah review~ :) FF yang lain segera menyusul~ :D

Reply sudah selesai~

Okay then, happy reading~ XD

* * *

_'_Hyung_… Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu?'_

Butiran-butiran salju menghiasi malam bulan Desember yang dingin. Jalanan yang dilewati _namja_ bermata tajam itu juga telah tertutupi oleh selimut salju. Sepi. Itulah yang ia rasakan meskipun ia tahu, bahwa disekelilingnya banyak orang yang berseliweran.

Hidupnya terasa sepi dan tak berarti semenjak ia kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

_'Dan itu semua salahku. Karena aku _hyung_–'_

_Bruk! Braaak!_

Dentuman yang cukup keras tercipta ketika seseorang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. _Well_.. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, karena orang itulah yang berlari dan menabraknya begitu saja. Sedikit mengerang karena terjatuh, ia melihat sekitarnya. Banyak bahan makanan yang berserakan dan tentu saja bukan kepunyaannya karena ia tak membawa apa-apa.

Beralih dari barang-barang itu, ia melihat ke arah sang pemilik. Iris hitamnya terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang mulai memunguti barang-barang miliknya dengan cepat, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru.

"_J-joesonghamnida_. Maaf sudah menabrakmu, permisi…."

_Namja _itu masih terduduk di trotoar, tak menganggap orang-orang yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Matanya masih membelalak saat sosok yang baru saja pergi itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Otaknya sudah jelas-jelas mengingatkannya bahwa seseorang yang baru saja dilihatnya bukanlah sosok dari orang yang dicintainya.

_Namja _yang telah "menghilang" dari kehidupannya. Selamanya.

Tetapi.. Siapa yang baru saja dilihatnya? Mata yang terkesan inosen itu. Pipi _chubby_ itu. Dan bibir merah muda yang _kissable_ itu… Semuanya…

_'Minseok-_hyung_?'_

* * *

"Aku.. bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun-_hyung_."

"Siapa maksudmu Jongdae-_ah_? 'Dengannya'? Siapa?"

"Minseok-_hyung_."

Kelima _namja _itu terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Jongdae. Terlebih ketika mereka mendengar nama yang tak pernah mereka sebut lagi agar Jongdae tak larut dalam kesedihannya. Agar Jongdae bisa melupakan sang empunya nama itu dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Karena Minseok jualah yang berpesan pada mereka.

Tapi tak ada gunanya.

Meskipun Jongdae terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi dalam hatinya masih terdapat rasa bersalah sekaligus rindu yang mendalam bagi _hyung_-nya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya? Setiap detik. Menit. Jam. Bayang-bayang dari sosok _hyung_ tercintanya selalu timbul dalam pikirannya. Seperti kilasan film ketika hari-hari di mana ia masih bisa bersama dengan Minseok muncul di bayangnya.

Dan sekarang? Ia bahkan mengatakan kalau ia baru bertemu dengan Minseok.

Mereka menatap iba pada Jongdae. Hati mereka juga sakit jika harus diberikan kenyataan memilukan ini. Kisah cinta mereka memang berakhir bahagia meski ada beberapa halangan yang harus mereka hadapi. Itu karena mereka tidak.. _normal_. _Gay_? Oke. Tapi jika sudah cinta mau apa lagi?

Berbeda dengan Jongdae. Katakan ia sama seperti mereka, tapi _Cupid_ seperti tak punya perasaan. Kenapa panahnya harus mengarah pada dua bersaudara itu? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa?

Kenapa Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok harus saling mencintai?

Kenapa kisah mereka tak berakhir bahagia?

Menyedihkan.

"_H-hyung_.. kau tahu _kan_ kalau Minseok-_hyung_–"

"Aku bertemu dengannya! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku _hah_!?"

Bentakan yang cukup keras dari Jongdae menutup mulut Jongin agar tak meneruskan ucapannya. Tersentak karena bentakan tiba-tiba dari Jongdae membuat Jongin meringsut ke arah Kyungsoo seperti seorang anak yang meminta perlindungan dari ibunya. Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Jongin untuk menenangkan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Jongdae-_ah_, kami mengerti perasaanmu, tapi walaupun kau mengatakan hal itu.. Bukankah itu… mustahil?" Baekhyun, _namja _tertua di antara mereka mencoba untuk menyadarkan Jongdae dari halusinasinya. Mana mungkin seseorang yang sudah meninggal dapat hidup kembali?

Seperti apa pun kau memikirkannya… Itu mustahil.

"Tapi aku sungguh–"

"Itu hanya refleksi dari Minseok-_hyung_ yang muncul di kepalamu, _hyung_. Jangan terlalu lama hidup dalam dunia khayalmu," ucap Sehun datar setelah menginterupsi penjelasan Jongdae. "Itu semua hanya khayalanmu, Jongdae-_hyung_."

"Diam kau Oh Sehun! Jangan berlagak sok tahu!"

"Tapi Sehun-_ah_ benar, _hyung_. Kau harus sadar kalau Minseok-_hyung_ sudah.. pergi."

Amarah Jongdae tak bisa dibendung lagi. Satu komentar dari Kyungsoo, _namja_ kekasih Kim Joonmyun itu membangkitkan sesak di dada Jongdae.

Menyesakkan.

Oksigen itu seakan tak ingin kembali ke paru-paru Jongdae untuk membantu sistem pernapasannya.

Memuakkan.

"Kalian.. Kalian tidak mengerti! Semua yang kukatakan itu benar! Nyata! Kenapa tak ada seorang pun dari kalian yang percaya padaku!?"

Mata Jongdae memandang tajam, menelisik ke arah kelima _namja_ yang sejak tadi bersedia mendengar penjelasannya. Mendengar, tapi tak mengerti.

Menganggapnya seperti orang gila.

Gila? Ya, sebut dia gila karena "penglihatannya" kemarin. Jelas-jelas ia merasakan bahwa ia bertabrakan dengan _namja_ itu, bahkan ia mendengar suara indahnya saat itu. Semua itu.. nyata. Mengapa mereka menganggapnya seakan ia hanya membangun sebuah imaji semu untuk menggantikan eksistensi dari _namja_ yang dicintainya?

_Brak!_

Dengan satu gebrakan di meja, Jongdae meninggalkan mereka semua. Sudah cukup. Ia harus bertemu dengan _namja _itu. Ya, harus.

"Jongdae-_ah_…."

Baekhyun menatap nanar kepergian Jongdae. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan mendekap _namja_ mungil itu. Memberikan kekuatannya supaya kekasihnya itu bisa menghadapi sifat keras kepala milik sahabat mereka.

"_Hyungdeul_.. Dari tadi aku memikirkan hal ini." Sehun, anggota paling muda dari mereka berlima mengucapkan pernyataan yang membuat keempat _namja_ di dekatnya menoleh penuh rasa penasaran.

"Maksudku.. Bagaimana kalau Jongdae-_hyung_.. benar?" Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sedikit keraguan.

"_Che_! Apa kau sudah mulai gila seperti Jongdae-_hyung_, _huh_? Mengatakan hal yang tidak rasional setelah kau menyangkalnya tadi," sindir Chanyeol. Apa Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Chanyeol-_hyung_. Menurutku, Jongdae-_hyung_ memang bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Minseok-_hyung_," ucap Sehun. Mereka mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Dan Jongdae-_hyung_ menganggapnya sebagai Minseok-_hyung_."

Keempat _namja_ yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu mengangguk. Masuk akal jika hal itu yang terjadi. Dan artinya…

"_Namja _itu pasti ada di kota ini," sahut Jongin yang _mood_-nya sudah terasa lebih baik. "Dan aku yakin Jongdae-_hyung_ akan mencari _namja_ itu," lanjutnya.

"Kalau itu benar, maka kita juga harus membantunya," tambah Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"_Ne_, Kyungsoo-_ah_ benar. Sudah waktunya Jongdae mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dan aku yakin Minseok-_hyung_ juga berharap demikian," ujar Baekhyun bijak. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lembut.

"Aku juga ingin membantu…."

Seorang _namja_ cantik telah berdiri di belakang Sehun. Senyum teduh menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Matanya terpejam seiring senyum itu tercipta.

"Hannie-_hyung_."

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan manik indahnya yang masih diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Karena aku juga ingin _namja_ yang paling dicintai oleh sahabatku.. bahagia."

* * *

Menendang frustasi batu yang ada di depan ujung kakinya, belum bisa membuat amarah Kim Jongdae reda seketika. Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir orang-orang yang dipercayainya masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bergema tanpa henti. Berisik dan mengganggu. Seperti dengungan suara lebah.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka tak mau percaya padaku?" rutuknya dengan masih terus menendang bebatuan di trotoar yang dilewatinya.

Tanpa tujuan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menabraknya kemarin. Tapi ke mana? Ia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk di mana _namja_ itu berada.

"_Heh!_"

Senyum sarkas di bibirnya dipersembahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Hah_, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Mereka _kan_ hanya tak sengaja bertemu, mana mungkin ia bisa tahu? Kim Jongdae _pabbo_, itu semua cuma kebetulan. Jika ia bertemu dengan _namja_ misterius itu lagi untuk beberapa kali, barulah ia akan mengakui bahwa itu adalah takdir.

Takdir baru yang akan mengganti takdirnya yang tak sampai.

"_Gwaenchana yo_ adik kecil? Ini, _hyung_ beri permen untukmu tapi jangan menangis lagi _ne_?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara milik seseorang yang takkan pernah dilupakannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kira-kira di manakah pemilik suara itu. Sesosok _namja_ yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang anak kecil menyorot perhatiannya. _Namja _yang kemarin..

_'Akhirnya bertemu juga.'_

Berjalan pelan ke arah _namja_ itu, sembari menunggu anak kecil yang telah diam sesudah menangis tadi untuk pergi. Anak kecil itu pun menurut dan mengangguk kecil sambil menerima pemberian _namja_ manis yang tengah Jongdae cari, kemudian meninggalkannya setelah mengucapkan "_Gomawo_" padanya.

Dan sekarang tak ada siapa pun di dekat _namja_ itu.

Kesempatan yang bagus.

Memantapkan hatinya untuk "mengenal" _namja_ itu, Jongdae memberhentikan dirinya di belakang _namja _yang tengah berdiri setelah anak kecil itu pergi. Berdehem kecil untuk menyita perhatian _namja_ dengan pipi _chubby_ itu.

"_Ehem_! Permisi, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" ucap Jongdae yang otomatis membuat _namja_ itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"_Ne_?"

Jongdae terpana, manik hitam dari _namja _itu langsung berhadapan dengan manik hitam miliknya. Begitu cantik.

_'Sama seperti milik Minseok-_hyung_.'_

"_Hello_..? Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" _Namja _itu menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan Jongdae, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"_N-ne_.. K-Kim Jongdae _imnida_," ucap Jongdae terbata. _Namja _di hadapannya terkikik kecil.

"_Pfft_.. Kau lucu. Aku bertanya kau butuh pertolongan apa, malah kau menjawab namamu siapa." Jongdae merasakan darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya. _Aah_.. Pasti sekarang rupanya seperti tomat yang sudah memasuki masa panennya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus memperkenalkan diriku _kan_? Karena kau sudah memberitahu namamu padaku. _Ne_, Xiu Min _imnida_, kau ingin minta tolong soal apa?" ucap _namja _bernama Xiu Min itu ramah.

_'Xiu Min…'_

"Bisakah.. kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Jongdae yang disambut dengan guratan kebingungan di wajah Xiu Min. Padahal mereka baru bertemu _kan_? Kenapa Jongdae langsung mengajak orang yang baru dikenalnya? Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Xiu Min.

"_A-ah_! _Mian_, kau pasti merasa aneh karena aku tiba-tiba memintamu menemaniku. Ka-kalau kau keberatan tidak apa-apa," lanjut Jongdae gugup ketika ia sadar apa yang sudah diucapkannya. Ia hanya ingin berbincang sebentar dan mendekatkan diri dengan Xiu Min. Tapi mungkin permintaannya tadi terlalu _frontal_? Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"_Aniyo_, aku bisa menemanimu. Kupikir kau sedang punya masalah dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Pernyataan tak terduga dari Xiu Min membuat Jongdae melebarkan matanya. Apa dia serius?

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_! _Kajja_!"

Xiu Min menggenggam tangan Jongdae dan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, untuk saat ini saja ia ingin waktu berhenti berjalan. Agar tangan itu tak melepaskan genggamannya. Agar Jongdae bisa bersama dengan _namja_ manis itu. Kalau bisa, _selamanya_.

"Tunggu!"

Xiu Min menghentikan langkahnya dan secara tak langsung, Jongdae juga ikut berhenti. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Xiu Min berubah pikiran untuk tidak pergi dengannya?

"Kau.. mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Xiu Min polos. Jongdae tertawa kecil dan segera menarik tangan Xiu Min yang masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku janji kau pasti akan suka!" seru Jongdae sebelum mereka berlari dengan cepat melewati kerumunan pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka. Dengan senyum bahagia merekah di wajahnya.

Rasanya hidup Jongdae kembali berwarna.

* * *

Matahari sebentar lagi siap berganti singgasana dengan sang rembulan. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini tersirat mega jingga. Angin dingin yang berhembus juga ikut ambil andil dalam mengiringi malam yang mulai datang. Uap air dari napas tersengal yang keluar dari bibir dua orang _namja _itu terbayar sudah ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Lihat _kan_? Kau pasti suka," ucap Jongdae sembari menatap senja yang terlukis di langit. Xiu Min ikut melihat lukisan alam dari sang pelukis agung. Matanya membulat. Mengagumi betapa indahnya pemandangan yang dilihatnya kali ini. Kenapa ia baru tahu ada tempat yang bisa membuatnya menikmati betapa indahnya alam ini?

"_Ne_.. Benar-benar indah," komentar Xiu Min yang masih tertegun dengan panorama di hadapannya.

"Dulu.. aku sering ke sini bersama seseorang yang kusayangi," bisik Jongdae, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Xiu Min. Xiu Min mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongdae yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Wajah tegas itu. Matanya yang tajam. Ditambah dengan sinar dari mentari senja membuat Xiu Min terpaku sekaligus terpana. Baru ia sadari, Jongdae amatlah sangat tampan. Dan ia belum bisa mengalihkan iris hitamnya dari salah satu ciptaan Tuhan itu sebelum Jongdae menoleh hingga membuat mata keduanya bertemu. Xiu Min menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya akibat kontak mata yang tak disengaja itu.

Di posisi sebaliknya, Jongdae juga menoleh ke sisi lain supaya sapuan merah di pipinya bisa segera hilang. Penyebabnya? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xiu Min. Bolehkah ia berkata kalau ia "jatuh cinta" pada _namja chubby_ itu? Pada _namja_ yang "mirip" dengan _hyung_-nya?

_'Minseok… _hyung_?'_

Jongdae terkesiap. Apa dia bertingkah seperti itu karena Xiu Min mengingatkannya pada Minseok? Apa desiran halus di jantungnya itu hanyalah hasil dari kemiripan Xiu Min dengan Minseok? Jika benar, apakah ia "mencintai" sosok Xiu Min sebagai Minseok dan bukan diri Xiu Min sendiri? Hanya sebagai "pengganti" Minseok?

"Jongdae-_ssi_? Kau melamun?" tanya Xiu Min, membuat Jongdae sedikit terkejut. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Xiu Min hanya tinggal berjarak sekitar lima senti saja. Jongdae bisa saja langsung mencium bibir _kissable_ milik Xiu Min saat itu juga jika ia tak ingat bahwa mereka baru sebatas saling kenal saja.

Oh ya, bagaimana bisa dia berpikir _pervert _setelah bermelankolis ria?

"Tidak," elak Jongdae dengan nada dingin. Digeser sedikit badannya untuk memberi jarak bagi mereka berdua. Xiu Min mengernyitkan dahinya heran, juga sedikit kecewa dengan sikap tiba-tiba dari Jongdae. Kenapa Jongdae jadi dingin begitu?

"_E-eh_.. _Mianhae_," ucap Xiu Min meminta maaf. Jongdae melirik Xiu Min yang sedang menunduk. Jongdae bodoh! Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, bukan Xiu Min! Batin Jongdae mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Gwaenchana_, kau tidak salah. Maaf, mungkin aku memang sedang banyak pikiran," aku Jongdae menyesal. Xiu Min mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Bibir pucat Xiu Min ikut tertarik membentuk lengkung senyum tipis.

Apa kau bilang? Pucat?

"Kau sakit?" ujar Jongdae ketika menyadari kejanggalan di diri Xiu Min. "Bibirmu pucat, kau kedinginan?" lanjutnya khawatir.

"_A-ah_.. Tidak apa-apa, i-ini sudah biasa _kok_," ucap Xiu Min sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Baju yang dipakainya memang bukan termasuk baju yang tergolong tipis, tapi juga tidak tebal, dan di tengah cuaca seperti ini baju seperti itu tidak akan bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

_Grep._

"Bagaimana? Tanganmu sudah cukup hangat?" tanya Jongdae setelah menangkap tangan Xiu Min yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya. Jongdae menggenggam tangan dingin Xiu Min untuk mengalirkan panas dari tubuhnya. Sontak hal ini membuat Xiu Min terkejut.

"_N-ne_…."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jongdae melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera menanggalkan jaket yang dipakainya. Xiu Min mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali melihat kelakuan Jongdae.

"Pakai ini agar kau tidak kedinginan," ucap Jongdae seraya memakaikan jaketnya pada Xiu Min. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"_Go-gomawo_, Jongdae-_ssi_." Xiu Min mengeratkan jaket milik Jongdae yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Jujur saja, ia tipe orang yang tak tahan dengan udara dingin. Namun karena ada Jongdae dan ia tak mau merepotkannya, ia lebih memilih menahannya. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap merepotkan _namja _yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Kurasa sebentar lagi salju akan turun, aku tidak mau kau sakit," usul Jongdae. Xiu Min mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Akan kuantar kau sampai rumah, bagaimana?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Kali ini Xiu Min menggeleng cepat. Tanda ia tak setuju.

"Tidak usah, aku malah akan merepotkanmu nanti," jawab Xiu Min sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak bisa."

_Grep._

Jongdae kembali menangkap tangan Xiu Min.

"Katakan padaku di mana rumahmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _arasseo_?"

"_A-arasseo…_"

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo!"

Menuntun menuju jalan pulang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Xiu Min.

* * *

"Tinggal melewati belokan itu, dan kita sudah sampai."

Tak ada jawaban setelah perkataan Xiu Min tadi. Jongdae hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Membawa atmosfir hening dan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Jongdae hanya diam karena ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Katakan saja dia agak bingung dalam memulai pembicaraan. Apa lagi lawan bicaranya adalah Xiu Min.

Di lain pihak, Xiu Min juga sedikit canggung untuk mengajak Jongdae bicara. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, ia cuma menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Selain itu tidak ada topik lain yang diangkatnya untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Jongdae. Terlebih dengan perlakuan Jongdae sebelum mereka pulang. Jika Xiu Min mengingatnya, rasanya jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Umm_.. Jongdae-_ssi_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Xiu Min akhirnya membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Berjalan bersama seseorang tanpa berbicara apa pun akan terasa membosankan bukan?

"_Ne_, boleh. Apa?" tanggap Jongdae masih terpaku pada jalan di depannya.

"Umurmu.. berapa?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Xiu Min. Dari banyak pertanyaan, kenapa harus bertanya tentang umurnya? Batin Xiu Min menyesal. Ia rasa, ia harus lebih memikirkan ucapannya ketika hendak berbicara. _Slip tongue_-nya itu sepertinya cukup berbahaya.

"Aku? 21 tahun, memangnya kenapa? Wajahku terlihat lebih tua ya?" tanya Jongdae, mengernyitkan dahinya. Xiu Min kelabakan mengetahui reaksi Jongdae.

"_A-ah_.. Bu-bukan, maksudku.. _err_.. kalau boleh jujur.. kukira kau sedikit lebih tua dariku," gagap Xiu Min salah tingkah. Jongdae menelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya umur Xiu Min berapa?

"Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanya Jongdae.

"Umm.. 23 tahun, bulan Maret yang lalu."

Jongdae tertegun mendengarnya. Umurnya 23 tahun? Terlebih lagi, bulan Maret? Bukankah umur Xiu Min saat ini sama dengan umur Minseok jika dia masih hidup?

Kebetulan? Ataukah.. takdir?

"A-apa ada yang salah? _Err_.. Orang di sekitarku juga sering bilang kalau umurku tidak sesuai dengan kelihatannya _sih_." Xiu Min berbicara masih dengan mode salah tingkahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kau.. menurutku mirip dengan seseorang, dan dia juga sering dikira lebih muda dariku. Bahkan umurnya sama denganmu–"

_'Kalau saja dia masih ada di sini,' _lanjut Jongdae dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Di dunia ini ternyata banyak yang memiliki wajah _baby face_ ya!" ucap Xiu Min tertarik.

"_Hey_, kau bisa mengenalkanku pada orang itu _kan_, Jongdae-_ssi_? Sepertinya kau punya perasaan khusus padanya. _Ah_! Biar kutebak, jangan-jangan tempat yang kau tunjukkan tadi itu tempat spesial untuk kalian berdua ya? _Wah_.. Aku tersanjung!" celoteh Xiu Min bersemangat. Senyum ceria terulas di bibirnya yang agak pucat karena dingin.

"_A-ah_.. T-tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Dia.. sudah pergi jauh," tolak Jongdae dengan nada suara yang makin menurun. Xiu Min menatap heran.

"Pergi jauh?" tanya Xiu Min penasaran. "Kenapa?"

"Dia.. Sebenarnya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu," lirih Jongdae. Xiu Min membeku, menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rasanya ia salah ucap lagi.

"_Mi-mianhae_.. A-aku tidak bermaksud… Maaf," sesal Xiu Min dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Jongdae yang menyadari hal itu ikut berhenti ketika tahu Xiu Min tidak mengikutinya dan tertinggal di belakangnya. Pengertian, Jongdae berjalan ke arah Xiu Min dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Xiu Min pasrah saat menerima perlakuan Jongdae. Kalau boleh dibilang, ia merasa nyaman ketika _namja _itu memeluknya.

Rasanya hangat.

Dan tentram.

"_Uljima.. _Minseok-_hyung_," ucap Jongdae tanpa sadar. Xiu Min terpaku ketika mendengar nama seseorang yang asing di telinganya.

_'Minseok.. siapa? Apa dia orang yang Jongdae sukai?'_

Memikirkan hal itu, Xiu Min merasakan jantungnya seakan ditusuk sembilu. Tajam, hingga ia bisa merasakan perihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan hal itu? Ia juga baru bertemu Jongdae beberapa jam yang lalu _kan_? Tapi kenapa dalam periode itu dia langsung merasakan perasaan lain pada Jongdae?

Perasaan yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga. Di saat perhatian Jongdae tertuju padanya. Hanya perhatian dan ia bisa merasakan kumpulan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Apakah itu cinta?

Namun, apa Jongdae juga mencintainya?

Atau Jongdae memberi semua perhatian itu karena ia belum bisa melupakan orang yang dia cintai?

_'Tidak Xiu Min, Jongdae hanya ingin tempat berbagi masalahnya. Dan kau adalah orang yang terpilih sebagai tempat berbaginya. Kalian hanya teman, tidak lebih,'_ batin Xiu Min miris.

"Jangan menangis, _ne_?" ucap Jongdae lagi. Mendengarnya, Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Jongdae.

"Jongdae-_ssi_, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak menangis, sungguh. Kau terlalu khawatir saja," ujar Xiu Min sembari mendorong sedikit tubuh Jongdae. Bohong. Ia sebenarnya menangis.

Dalam hatinya.

"_A-ah.. _Baiklah. A-aku.. hanya teringat dengan seseorang. Kau.. sungguh mirip dengannya."

_'Seseorang.. lagi? Apakah dia Minseok yang kau sebut tadi?' _Xiu Min membatin. Sakit ketika Jongdae mengucapkan alasannya.

Jongdae akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Xiu Min. Agak berat ketika Xiu Min meminta Jongdae melepaskannya. Karena ia ingin Jongdae terus memeluknya.

"Se-sebaiknya kita berjalan kembali, rumahku sudah dekat, lagipula udaranya tambah dingin," ajak Xiu Min dengan mengulas senyum manisnya. Jongdae mengangguk, menurut.

_Drap.. drap.. drap.._

Hening kembali. Xiu Min dan Jongdae hanya meneruskan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Tak ada sebuah kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang merupakan tempat tinggal Xiu Min.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku, Jongdae-_ssi_. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang _ne_?" nasehat Xiu Min ketika dia akan melangkah ke halaman apartemen.

"_Umm.. _Xiu Min-_hyung_," panggil Jongdae. Xiu Min berbalik, menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa, Jongdae-_ssi_?" tanya Xiu Min. Jongdae menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya dari Xiu Min lalu ke jalan dan sebaliknya beberapa kali. Kelihatan kalau dia sedang gelisah.

"Apa.. aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu? A-aku tahu kalau kita baru berkenalan tadi, tapi aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Ja-jadi.. boleh _kan_ aku memanggilmu Xiu Min-_hyung_?" tanya Jongdae sedikit terbata. Xiu Min tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja boleh, Jongdae-_ah_. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu _kan_?"

Jongdae menatap lurus ke arah Xiu Min. Panggilan itu dan suara itu.. seperti cara Minseok memanggilnya. Jongdae tersenyum membalas Xiu Min.

"_Ne_, _go-gomawo_ Xiu Min-_hyung_. Aku pamit dulu, dan kalau bisa.. apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi besok?"

"_Ne_.. Tentu saja."

"_Ah.. _Untuk jaketku kau bisa menyimpannya dulu, _hyung_. Kalau begitu, _Annyeong_…"

"_Annyeong_…."

Xiu Min mengawasi Jongdae yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Jaket milik Jongdae juga masih melekat di tubuhnya, melindunginya dari angin malam dan juga butiran salju yang dingin. Ia mengeratkan jaket Jongdae dan memasuki apartemen itu. Melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga menuju lantai di mana terletak kamar miliknya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu berwarna _nutbrown_ itu terbuka. Di dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu tak seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan Xiu Min. Ia tinggal sendiri di sana.

Dinyalakannya sakelar lampu di dekatnya dan segera mengunci pintu itu kembali. Kemudian melepaskan jaket Jongdae dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang ada di serambi. Meletakkan sepatu yang sudah dilepasnya di rak sepatu dan langsung menuju kamar tidurnya.

_Bruk!_

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan bergulung dalam selimut yang tersedia di sana. Tanpa menyalakan lampu. Dalam kegelapan. Namun sorot cahaya dari jendela yang tak tertutup itu masih bisa menerangi kamarnya. Kamar yang memang selama ini dia tempati. Sendiri.

Karena selama ini dia hanya sendiri.

Dan semenjak ia bertemu Jongdae. Dalam harapnya ia ingin bisa selalu bersama dengan _namja _pemilik mata laksana elang itu. Selamanya.

_'Kalau pun aku hanya sebagai pengganti'nya'…'_

Dan harapan itulah pengiring tidurnya malam ini.

Satu harapan yang diinginkannya untuk terwujud.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kim Jongdae. Ya, Kim Jongdae kembali mengulas senyum aslinya. Dan kelima _namja _yang kemarin berkumpul dengannya ditambah Luhan, memandangnya penasaran. Apa yang membuat _namja _yang sudah lama depresi–ya, bilang saja begitu–itu jadi kembali seperti Jongdae yang dulu? Siapa yang bisa mengubah kepribadian tiga tahunnya itu jadi seperti dulu?

Tak akan jadi jawaban jika itu hanya tersirat dalam pikir mereka.

"Jongdae-_ah_.. kau sedang senang ya?" tanya Luhan pada adik Minseok–sahabatnya–itu. Tak ingin langsung _to the point_ tentang penyebab kebahagiaan Jongdae saat itu.

"_Ne_, Luhan-_hyung_. Karena kemarin aku bertemu dengan Xiu Min-_hyung_~" ujar Jongdae senang.

_'Xiu Min-_hyung?_'_ Setidaknya mereka membatin pertanyaan yang sama.

"Dia _namja_ yang kutemui dua hari yang lalu. Dia _namja _yang manis~"

_'Dua hari yang lalu? Jadi maksudnya..'_

"_Err.. _Jongdae-_ah_, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin mengenalnya, boleh _kan_?" pinta Luhan yang langsung menyita perhatian dari kelima _namja_ yang lain.

"Boleh saja, kebetulan setelah ini aku akan pergi ke rumahnya," balas Jongdae kemudian memasukkan beberapa buku catatan yang dikeluarkannya tadi–untuk membaca beberapa materi kuliah–ke dalam tas.

Mereka bertujuh sedang berada di kantin kampus mereka. Hal ini biasa mereka lakukan ketika jam kuliah mereka sudah selesai. Ya, mereka lebih sering bersama-sama seperti ini semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Terlebih Jongdae…

"Hannie-_hyung_, apa ini ide yang bagus? Kau tahu _kan_ apa yang Jongdae-_hyung_ katakan kemarin?" bisik Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan pada _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Oh ya, apa kalian mau ikut? Tidak seru kalau cuma aku dan Jongdae-_ah_ saja _kan_?" ajak Luhan pada kelima _namja_ selain dirinya dan Jongdae. Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mereka semua.

Ah, mana mungkin mereka mau? Bukannya kemarin mereka tidak percaya padanya? Untuk apa mereka ikut segala kalau mereka tidak percaya? Pikir Jongdae sarkastis, namun tak terlihat dari _poker_ _face_-nya.

"Boleh juga, aku ikut," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau Baekkie-_hyung_ ikut, aku juga!" sambar Chanyeol dengan _creepy smile_ miliknya.

"Aku.. ingin ketemu, _hyung_," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Jika Jongdae-_hyung_ mengizinkan, aku juga ikut," ujar Jongin sopan.

Keempat _namja_ itu sudah menyatakan diri untuk ikut bersama Jongdae dan Luhan. Tinggal satu orang lagi. Sehun, yang sebelumnya–menurut Jongdae–orang yang paling tak percaya pada Jongdae.

"Karena Hannie-_hyung_ yang mengajak, bolehlah," ucap Sehun setuju. Meskipun begitu, Jongdae agak kurang senang dengan alasan Sehun. Apakah harus dengan ajakan Luhan dulu baru dia mau melakukan permintaan orang lain?

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

_**..::To Be Continue::..**_

* * *

**Author's Note::**

Sequel is here~! XD

Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah membaca FF ini~ :D Jika ada kekurangan seperti typos saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. m(_ _)m

Untuk couple yang saya pakai, tolong jangan dipermasalahkan oke? Karena saya sudah menjelaskan di FF sebelumnya.. :)

Last, mind to give me a Review?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati, tapi tolong jangan ada Flame.. :)

Thank you~ And see you again~ ^o^/

**_Sign,_**

**_SHUNie An-New_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Destiny**

_(Am I Wrong to Love You? - Sekuel)_

_Part 1_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s), previously Incest._

_Cast:: EXO members_

_Pairing:: ChenMin (Kim Jongdae/Xiu Min) slight EXO Couple(s)_

_Disclaimer:: They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

**Chapter 1's Reply:**

_ajib4ff-ssi: _Maybe~ *gak jelas* Hmm.. part lovey dovey sepertinya di chap berikutnya, chap ini saya mau sedikit "menyiksa" Xiu Min~ *plak!* Gomawo review-nya~ :D

_paprikapumpkin-ssi: _Ini sudah dilanjut~ :) KrisTao ada kok~ :3 Gomawo review-nya~ :D

_putriii-ssi: _Mereka bukan orang yang sama kok.. :) Di chapter ini ada penjelasannya~ Gomawo review-nya~ :D

_Akita Fisayu-ssi: _Gomawo pendapatnya~ Tapi sayang, sebenarnya FF ini sudah selesai, jadi saya berat buat ngedit.. :( Apalagi sudah saya publish di sana sini.. Tapi tetep gomawo~ X3 *send a love*

_ICE14-ssi: _Oke~ Ini sudah lanjut~ Gomawo~ :D

_baby kyungie-ssi: _Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, kyungie-ssi~ X3 Gomawo review-nya~ :D

Yeei~ review's reply part udah selesai~ XD

Next, happy reading~ XD

* * *

Seperti sudah hafal selama bertahun-tahun, jalan yang baru kemarin dilewatinya tak membuatnya harus bertanya kepada orang sekitar. Layaknya semua seluk beluk jalan itu telah tersimpan dalam memori otaknya. Karena ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk cintanya yang baru..

Tapi benarkah apa yang dirasakannya pada Xiu Min adalah cinta?

Seperti halnya perasaannya pada Minseok?

Perasaan menggebu-gebu dalam hati ketika kau berada di dekatnya. Yang seakan memaksa jantung itu untuk keluar karena detakannya yang terlalu kencang. Perasaan yang tak bisa kau definisikan, disebabkan oleh banyaknya rasa yang bercampur di sana. Kadang kala bahagia, resah, sedih, sakit, dan apa pun yang hanya kau yang bisa rasakan namun tak bisa kau jelaskan.

Benarkah?

Seperti telah memutuskan keputusan akhir, sorot mata seorang Kim Jongdae menatap penuh keyakinan. Keputusan yang entah ia pikir terlalu cepat ataukah sudah waktunya. Sudah waktunya ia mengubur masa lalu. Jauh dalam kenangannya.

Hanya satu pertanyaannya.

Sanggupkah ia lakukan itu?

* * *

**Luhan's POV**

Aku bisa melihatnya. Tatapan penuh keyakinan dari Jongdae. Apa dugaanku benar? Apa dia mencintai _namja _bernama Xiu Min itu? Jika seperti itu.. baguslah.

Hanya saja..

Apakah dia mencintainya karena Xiu Min menyimpan "sosok" Minseok yang sudah pergi? Bukan karena dia adalah Xiu Min? Yang meskipun kau pikir dia adalah Minseok "yang lain", tapi bukankah dia tetap dirinya sendiri? Seorang Xiu Min..

Dan yang kutakutkan..

Bagaimana kalau Xiu Min mengetahui hal ini?

Kalau dia juga mencintai Jongdae. Apakah ketika dia mengetahui semuanya.. perasaannya akan tetap sama? Ataukah meninggalkan Jongdae dan harus menyimpan luka yang diakibatkan olehnya?

Jika Jongdae menganggapnya sebagai Minseok. Bukan Xiu Min..

"Jongdae-_ah_!"

Seruan dari suara yang tak asing di telingaku menyadarkanku. Mata yang sejak tadi kupatenkan untuk melihat jalanan yang kulalui kini kuarahkan pada sosok yang memanggil nama Jongdae tadi.

Aku terpaku.

Bahkan Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang ikut menyertai kami, juga memberikan reaksi yang sama denganku. Menghentikan langkah kaki kami dan menunggu sosok itu berlari mendekati kami.

Sosok yang sangat kami rindukan dari hati kami yang paling dalam.

Tetapi bukan.

"Xiu Min-_hyung_!"

Dan panggilan Jongdae padanya yang membuatku yakin. Dia-lah Xiu Min.

_Namja _yang.. entah aku harus berkata apa. Tapi semua yang ada di dirinya. Auranya, seperti aura seorang Kim Minseok bagiku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Maaf, aku hanya punya ini. Tidak apa-apa _kan_?"

"_Ne, gwaenchana_, Xiu Min-_hyung_."

Di atas meja itu telah berjejer tujuh buah cangkir yang berisi cairan berwarna cokleat. _Hot Chocolate_. Minuman yang tepat di saat musim dingin. Karena tubuhmu akan terasa hangat setelah meminumnya.

"Jongdae-_ah_, apa kau ke sini ingin mengambil jaketmu?" tanya Xiu Min setelah menggeret sebuah kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Sofa yang ada di apartemen miliknya hanya cukup untuk tujuh orang. Pas untuk mereka bertujuh.

"_Ani_, aku cuma ingin berkunjung saja. Oh ya, mereka ini teman-temanku," ucap Jongdae.

"Xiu Min _imnida_, _bangapseumnida_," sapa Xiu Min ramah dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"_Ne_, Luhan _imnida_. Lalu, dia Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Xiu Min-_ssi_," balas Luhan tak kalah ramah sembari menunjuk orang-orang yang disebutkannya tadi. Kesan pertama pada seseorang harus baik bukan?

"Senang bertemu kalian juga," tambah Xiu Min setelah memandang ke arah mereka satu per satu. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selama ini ada di kehidupan Jongdae.

"Xiu Min-_ssi_, kau tinggal bersama siapa di sini? Apartemenmu kelihatannya cukup luas untuk ditinggali sendiri," tanya Luhan. Xiu Min tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang tinggal sendiri di sini. Sudah lama aku tinggal di sini sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal," jawab Xiu Min. Ketujuh _namja_ itu terpaku. Jadi selama ini Xiu Min mengurusi semua kebutuhannya sendiri?

"Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku, aku bekerja di sebuah toko kelontong di dekat sini. _Ahjumma _yang menjadi _boss_-ku juga baik dan sering membantuku, jadi bebanku sedikit berkurang," tambah Xiu Min, senyum di bibirnya masih belum terlepas. "_Ah_! maaf, aku jadi bercerita yang tidak-tidak."

"_Gwaenchana_ Xiu Min-_ssi_, kami bisa mengerti. Oh ya, kami permisi dulu, ada hal yang harus kami lakukan," pamit Luhan. Jongdae menatap Luhan heran.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Xiu Min.

Luhan beranjak berdiri dari sofa diikuti keenam _namja_ yang lain, walau sebenarnya Jongdae sedikit enggan untuk pergi. Ia masih ingin bersama Xiu Min sebentar lagi.

"Maaf ya Xiu Min-_ssi_, lain kali kami pasti akan ke sini lagi. Kami permisi."

"_N-ne_.. Hati-hati.."

Xiu Min mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka berjalan di koridor hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan ia menurunkan kembali tangannya. Memasuki apartemennya yang kembali sepi.

Ia.. Sendiri lagi.

Mengunci pintunya dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Untuk beristirahat. Karena ia sangat lelah..

Lelah…

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_'Siapa?'_

Beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian duduk dan berdiri. Melangkah menuju serambi dan membuka pintu yang tadi dikuncinya. Dan matanya terpaku melihat siapa sosok yang mengunjunginya kala itu.

"Luhan-_ssi_?"

* * *

Detakan jarum jam yang berasal dari jam dinding di ruang tamu bergema. Menggaung untuk mengisi kebungkaman di antara dua _namja _yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan. Yang satu tak tahu harus memulai dengan apa arah pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan yang satu merasakan kegusaran dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dari _namja _cantik di hadapannya.

Adakah yang ingin dibicarakan oleh _namja_ cantik itu padanya?

"Xiu Min-_ssi_/Luhan-_ssi_."

Mereka menyebut nama satu sama lain secara berbarengan. Terdiam kemudian karena satu kecanggungan. Bermaksud berkata tapi tak mampu berutara.

Helaan napas terdengar di telinga.

Seseorang tak bisa bertahan dalam keheningan itu.

"Xiu Min-_ssi_.. Maksudku kembali ke sini karena ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Dan maaf karena sudah berbohong sebelumnya."

Xiu Min mengarahkan maniknya pada Luhan yang sedang meremas tangannya sendiri. Seperti sedang dilanda beban yang berat. Beban yang tak akan hilang jika ia tak menceritakan kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

Dan Xiu Min merasa dia-lah orang yang dimaksud.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa Luhan-_ssi_. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Xiu Min memancing kata-kata keluar dari mulut Luhan. Kata-kata yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Xiu Min-_ssi_.. Apakah kau mencintai Jongdae? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"

_Deg!_

Rentetan kalimat dari Luhan yang terbentuk dalam tanya itu membuat Xiu Min terpekur diam. Merenung dalam kebisuan. Tak bisa menjawabnya.

Tidak.

Bukan ia tidak bisa.

Ia belum bisa..

"Tak usah malu denganku Xiu Min-_ssi_. Kau bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu–" Luhan berhenti sejenak. "–dan juga hatimu."

"..Entahlah."

Satu kata akhirnya terucap dari diri Xiu Min setelah kungkungan kebisuan menyelimutinya. Ia jujur. Ia katakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Di hatinya.

Karena ia memang tak tahu.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, katakanlah yang sejujurnya Xiu Min-_ssi_…" Ucapan Luhan seperti tengah memohon. Memohon dengan sangat. "Aku tidak ingin Jongdae harus menderita sekali lagi. Dan aku juga tak ingin kau menjadi 'dia' yang selanjutnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Luhan-_ssi_? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali."

Berdusta.

Xiu Min mengerti. Bahkan sangat mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luhan. Asumsi yang bisa membiarkannya mengetahui apa yang membuat Jongdae menderita.

Dan siapa "dia" yang Luhan maksud.

Ia tahu. Tapi pura-pura tak tahu. Kepura-puraan membuatnya harus berbohong. Berdusta pada _namja_ di hadapannya. Berusaha menutupinya dengan kabut yang bernama kebohongan. Agar Luhan tak tahu apa yang ada di isi hatinya.

Agar Luhan tak melihat kesedihan dalam rautnya. Ketika Luhan mengucapkan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya tak yakin akan perasaannya. Perasaannya pada Jongdae.

"Kim Minseok.. Kau pernah mendengar nama itu Xiu Min-_ssi_?"

Dan.. Pantaskah ia berbohong lagi? Untuk menyangkalnya kali ini?

"Ya.. Jongdae yang kemarin menyebutkannya.. secara tak sadar…" Pada akhirnya ia tak mampu mengelak lagi.

"Dan tahukah kau siapa Minseok yang disebut oleh Jongdae?"

Pertanyaan Luhan seakan tak ada habisnya. Terus bertanya hingga Xiu Min harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Meladeni setiap pertanyaan itu.

Dan pertanyaan Luhan kali ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya. Tak ingin diakuinya. Karena hanya akan menyebabkan rasa kesendiriannya semakin membesar.

Menyebabkan dirinya berpikir bahwa..

Ia tak akan bisa dan tak akan pantas untuk bersama Jongdae.

...Namun sebenarnya ia sungguh sangat mencintainya. Mencintai Jongdae. Ketika mereka berdua terbentrok secara tak sengaja malam itu.

Jangan bilang ia tak melihat bagaimana rupa Jongdae. Ia bahkan mengingat struktur wajah Jongdae. Dan di saat itulah ia berpikir.

Akankah ia bertemu kembali dengan Jongdae?

Dan takdir memang membawanya kembali pada _namja_ bermata elang itu.

Namun takdir juga yang menghempaskannya secara kejam dari harapan yang dipupuknya malam itu. Karena keesokannya, Jongdae mengatakan hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan perasaannya. Yang akan dikuburnya jauh dalam hatinya.

_'Kau.. mirip dengan seseorang.'_

_'Minseok-_hyung_…'_

Minseok. Seperti apa rupanya? Bagaimana dia? Apa yang membuatnya terasa spesial di mata Jongdae? Mengapa ia bisa mendengar nada rindu sekaligus pedih ketika Jongdae mengucapkan nama itu?

Siapa sebenarnya Minseok?

Di manakah ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu dipuja oleh Jongdae?

Surga-kah?

Lalu… Kapankah ia bisa menggantikannya untuk mengisi kekosongan di hati Jongdae? Kekosongan di relung hati _namja _itu?

Pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepalanya pun tak mampu dijawabnya. Ia tak tahu siapa Minseok. Ia tak pernah tahu. Tak pernah mengenalnya. Tak pernah melihat sosoknya. Dan Luhan bertanya siapa Minseok padanya.

Ia tak tahu. Ia memang tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui.

Minseok adalah orang yang paling berharga di kehidupan Jongdae. Yang bahkan Xiu Min rasa Jongdae mampu mengorbankan apa pun demi orang itu, termasuk nyawanya. Karena Minseok merupakan orang yang paling berarti bagi Jongdae.

Namun semua pernyataan itu hancur seketika ketika dengan mulutnya sendiri Jongdae berucap.

_'Dia.. sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.'_

Penuh dengan kesedihan dan kepedihan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Dan saat itulah Xiu Min memunculkan keegoisan dalam dirinya. Keegoisan yang membuatnya ingin selalu bersama Jongdae.

Meski ia harus menjadi "pengganti" dari Minseok di hadapan Jongdae. Hanya sebagai "raga" dari Minseok ketika Jongdae melihatnya. Bukankah Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia mirip dengan Minseok?

"Jujur.. aku tidak tahu, Luhan-_ssi_." Deret kata yang dikatakan Xiu Min setelah bermenit-menit ia kembali dari kekosongan kata. Membisu saat jarum panjang jam tetap berjalan menunjukkan waktu yang dihabiskannya dalam kediaman.

Dan Luhan tak keberatan jika Xiu Min membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab. Karena kali ini ia yang akan menjelaskan. Semuanya.

Ya, semuanya pada Xiu Min.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan siapa Minseok dan apa hubungannya dengan Jongdae. Kau mau mendengarkannya _kan_?" tanya Luhan menunggu kepastian. Xiu Min belum mengucapkan kata persetujuan atau sekedar anggukan kepala sesaat setelah Luhan memintanya.

Tapi Luhan akan menunggu.

"_Ne_.. Tolong beritahu aku."

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya. Bersyukur tatkala Xiu Min bersedia untuk mendengarkannya. Namun sedikit perasaan takut masih tersisa di benak Luhan. Dia takut. Takut jikalau Xiu Min akan hancur saat semuanya terungkap.

Satu tarikan napas memulai susunan frase yang telah dipikirkan matang-matang.

"Kim Minseok adalah sahabat baikku, sekaligus kakak dari Jongdae."

Luhan berhenti. Menunggu reaksi dari Xiu Min. Dan ia melihat _namja chubby_ itu tengah meremas sofa yang didudukinya. Luhan tahu, mungkin hal ini akan menyakitkan bagi Xiu Min. Untuk mengetahuinya.

"La-lanjutkan saja, Luhan-_ssi_." Meskipun Luhan merasakan rasa getir ketika dengan sedikit terbata Xiu Min memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

"Kami bertemu ketika aku pindah ke sini sebagai mahasiswa dari Cina. Dia orang pertama yang mengajakku berteman. Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar ceria dan suka bercanda, itu membuatnya mudah sekali berteman dengan orang lain."

Luhan putuskan untuk berhenti menceritakan hubungannya dengan Minseok. Dan memulai babak baru cerita kehidupan Minseok yang diketahuinya.

"Jongdae adalah adik Minseok, kau sudah tahu _kan_? Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang sangat akur dan saling menyayangi. Tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan kasih sayang saudara mereka berubah menjadi rasa saling mencintai."

Kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan membuat dada Xiu Min sesak. Tidak, ia harus bertahan. Bertahan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Dan kurang lebih tiga tahun yang lalu Jongdae mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minseok."

_DEG!_

Kali ini kalimat Luhan-lah yang menambah rasa sesak itu.

"Saat itu Minseok tak menjawabnya, tetapi sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Jongdae. Bahkan dia rela menjauhi Jongdae karena hal itu. Karena dia tidak ingin rasa cintanya pada Jongdae terus tumbuh dan pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan keluarganya. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, dan tak ingin kebahagiaan mereka hancur hanya karena perasaan terlarangnya pada Jongdae meskipun dia tahu Jongdae mencintainya."

Napas Xiu Min semakin memberat. Oksigen di udara seperti menolak masuk ke paru-parunya. Bertambah sesak.

"Setelah kejadian itu, sesungguhnya aku merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda darinya, dia lebih sering melamun dan memasang raut sedih. Aku bertanya padanya tetapi dia bilang bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mencarikan pekerjaan untuknya. Ya, dia ingin membiayai dirinya sendiri ketika dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah _flat_, sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukannya untuk menghindari Jongdae."

Tatkala itu Xiu Min merasa. Betapa kuatnya Minseok melakukan itu semua meski harus menahan sakit karena tak bisa bersama Jongdae. Betapa dia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya dengan tidak menjawab perasaan Jongdae. Betapa ia mencintai Jongdae dengan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya.

Sungguh, Xiu Min merasa bahwasanya Minseok adalah sesosok malaikat. Malaikat yang memiliki perasaan suci dan tulus.

Dan ia _tidak ada apa-apanya _dibandingkan dengan Minseok.

"Namun semua yang dilakukan Minseok terasa sia-sia ketika Jongdae mendatangi _café _sepupuku tempat Minseok bekerja. Saat mereka bertemu, Jongdae tak mengucapkan apa-apa, bahkan selalu menghindar agar ia tidak bertatap muka."

"Tapi semua itu malah membuka pintu klimaks ketika malam saat Minseok pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Jongdae menunggunya dan memaksanya untuk mengakui perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Jongdae. Namun Minseok semakin menyangkalnya dan berlari menjauhi Jongdae yang spontan membuat Jongdae ikut berlari mengikutinya…"

"Dan peristiwa itu terjadi. Jongdae tertabrak mobil ketika ia tengah mengejar Minseok. Ia terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Malam itu, Minseok memutuskan semuanya. Ia rela memberikan seluruh darahnya pada Jongdae meski ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Padahal kami semua sudah melarangnya dengan keras, tapi dia tetap bersikukuh melakukannya. Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Demi Jongdae, _dongsaeng_ sekaligus _namja _yang dicintainya…."

_Tes…_

Berguguran. Cairan yang sejak tadi dibendung Xiu Min di pelupuk matanya akhirnya berguguran. Ia tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kesakitan yang dirasa Minseok lewat cerita Luhan. Ia _tak mungkin_ bisa menggantikanMinseok di hati Jongdae. Tak bisa jika ia mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan Minseok pada Jongdae. _Tidak bisa_.

"Lu-Luhan-_ssi_.. Bo-bolehkah aku ta-tahu.. bagaimana ru-rupa Minseok?" pinta Xiu Min pada Luhan, namun ia tak menatap Luhan kala itu. Lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan air matanya.

"_Ne_.. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu.."

Luhan merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil dompet berwarna _deep brown_ dan membukanya. Mencari sebuah benda yang akan ia perlihatkan pada Xiu Min. Foto dari Minseok.

Ia mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam dompetnya. Sendu matanya ketika melihat kembali sosok yang sedang berfoto bersamanya di foto itu. Mereka berdiri di dekat gerbang universitas mereka dan saling memasang gestur_ peace _dengan tangan mereka. Sebuah nostalgia yang sangat merindukan.

Luhan menyerahkan selembar foto itu pada Xiu Min. Xiu Min menerimanya setelah menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Dilihatnya foto itu. Ditelitinya paras wajah _namja chubby _di sebelah Luhan.

Sama. Mirip. _Sangat _mirip.

Setiap lekuk wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Xiu Min. Alis, mata, hidung, bibir, semua sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah surai _raven_ Minseok yang panjangnya sedikit melebihi lehernya dan lurus tertata dengan rapi, sedang miliknya berwarna coklat dan lebih pendek dari Minseok serta tak ia tata terlalu rapi karena mengikuti tren mode saat ini.

"Jadi.. _namja _ini adalah Minseok?"

"_Ne_.."

Pantas saja. Pantas saja Jongdae memberi semua perhatian itu padanya. Karena jika ia disandingkan dengan Minseok, mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Nyaris tak bisa kau bedakan.

_'Jadi benar kalau Jongdae menganggapku sebagai Minseok…'_

Kecewa. Rasa itu menjalar begitu saja di hatinya.

Sakit yang diterimanya makin berkembang. Sangat perih dan menyakitkan. Ia…

Mungkinkah bisa bertahan setelah tahu realita yang telah didengarnya? Dilihatnya?

"Xiu Min-_ssi_, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi–" Xiu Min menahan napasnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Luhan. "Apakah kau mencintai Jongdae? Benar-benar mencintainya? Setulus hatimu?"

Xiu Min terpaku. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya ke bawah, tak berniat menatap mata Luhan yang tengah menyorotnya menuntut. Berharap akan jawaban Xiu Min saat itu juga.

"A-aku…" Xiu Min terbata.

"Aku tidak tahu–"

"Apa kau menganggap Jongdae tidak mencintamu, Xiu Min-_ssi_? Itukah yang kau pikirkan?" Interupsi Luhan membuatnya tersentak. Benar, itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan. Diam, Xiu Min tak menjawab.

"Kau salah.. Kau salah Xiu Min-_ssi_. Jongdae juga mencintaimu."

Bohong.

Dari mana Luhan tahu perasaan Jongdae padanya? Mungkin saja Jongdae mencintainya hanya karena ia serupa dengan Minseok _kan_? Tak melihatnya sebagai dirinya. Sebagai seorang Xiu Min.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Jongdae p-pasti melihatku sebagai Minseok. Bu-bukan diriku." Nada yang menyertai balasan Xiu Min bergetar. Luhan menatap _namja_ itu sendu.

"Ya… Mungkin dia melihatmu sebagai Minseok." Satu kalimat yang semakin menghancurkan Xiu Min dari Luhan. Lalu apa arti dari harapan yang kau berikan padaku tadi Luhan-_ssi_? Batin Xiu Min miris.

"Tapi jika kau berusaha, Jongdae pasti akan melihatmu. Sebagai dirimu sendiri. Sebagai Xiu Min," lanjut Luhan. Xiu Min mendongak. Benarkah apa yang baru didengarnya? Tolong katakan…

"Luhan-_ssi_…"

"Bersemangatlah! Aku tahu kau orang yang tak mudah menyerah, Xiu Min-_ssi_. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang bisa membahagiakan Jongdae."

Luhan berdiri. Membungkukkan badannya. Memohon dengan sangat pada Xiu Min yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kumohon Xiu Min-_ssi_! Hanya kau yang bisa membuat Jongdae kembali seperti dulu. Kumohon!"

Xiu Min gelagapan melihat gelagat Luhan. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Orang sepertinya?

"Luhan-_ssi_! Kumohon jangan seperti itu. Aku–"

"Aku bersedia bersujud padamu, melakukan apa pun, asal kau mau menuruti permintaanku ini. Tolong…"

Xiu Min tak tega. Ia tak tega melihat betapa keras kepalanya Luhan ketika memohon padanya. _Namja _cantik itu tak seharusnya melakukannya. Tak seharusnya…

"…Baiklah.. Luhan-_ssi_."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Sebuah harapan. Yang telah berhasil ditanamkannya pada Xiu Min.

"_Xie xie_! Terima kasih Xiu Min-_ssi_. Aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintai Jongdae, terima kasih…"

"_Ne_.. Aku mencintainya. Sangat."

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak salah. Ia tidak salah karena telah meminta Xiu Min. Karena Luhan tahu, perasaan yang tersirat di mata Xiu Min kepada Jongdae. Saat diam-diam ia memperhatikan _namja chubby_ itu.

Nama perasaan itu… _Cinta_.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku bisa tenang jika orang sepertimu yang bersanding dengan Jongdae. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk pergi. Xiu Min segera berdiri dan mengejar Luhan yang masih berada di serambi.

"Luhan-_ssi_!"

Luhan menoleh. Mendapati Xiu Min dengan mata yang masih agak memerah akibat menangis tadi. Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan! Terima kasih!"

Luhan berbalik dan memandang lurus ke arah _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Sama-sama. Kau juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Berbalik kembali dan membuka pintu di depannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Xiu Min-_ssi_…"

_Blam!_

Pintu _nutbrown _yang tertutup. Meninggalkan Xiu Min dengan perasaan berbunga yang membuncah di dadanya. Ia senang. Karena harapan itu telah hidup kembali.

_'Terima kasih Luhan-_ssi_.'_

Luhan berjalan dalam kesendiriannya. Terus memasang senyum kecil. Didongakkannya kepalanya ke arah langit biru.

"Permintaanmu akan segera terwujud, Minseokie…"

* * *

"_Gēgē_, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Kalau aku tidak serius, mana mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini."

"Dan membuatku harus menutup _café _seharian penuh?"

"Itulah intinya, Kris."

"Terserah padamu sajalah."

Perdebatan antara kedua saudara sepupu itu akhirnya selesai juga. Telinga kedelapan _namja _ itu sepertinya sudah tak tahan mendengarnya. Celotehan antara pihak yang memprotes dan mempertahankan pendapat membuat mereka hanya saling pandang satu dengan yang lain.

"_Gēgē_, aku mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku juga sudah mendengarnya dari Jongin, jadi langkah selanjutnya apa?"

_Namja _ber-_dimple_ itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja. Kemudian menautkannya satu sama lain dan menggunakannya untuk menyangga dagunya. Ia sudah lama terlibat dalam persoalan ini, bahkan berjanji untuk melakukan yang terbaik sebisa dirinya. Karena ia takkan mengingkari janjinya pada _namja tan _berstatus _namjachingu_-nya yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Yi Xing, malam ini adalah puncaknya, dan aku ingin semuanya tertata dengan rapi," ujar Luhan pada si _namja dimple_, Yi Xing.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya seorang _namja _berkulit putih pucat yang beberapa kali dilirik dan dipandangi oleh _namja _bermata besar yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, tepat di samping Luhan.

"Kita akan mengadakan makan malam spesial untuk mereka berdua. Jadi aku butuh kalian semua untuk mengurusi keperluan-keperluan yang ada."

"Kenapa mendadak kau bertindak _bossy _sekali _sih_, _gēgē_? Rasanya aku tidak tahan melihatmu," celetukan dari Kris mendapat sorot tajam dari Luhan. "_Okay_, lanjutkan saja."

"Begini, aku membutuhkan orang-orang yang akan mengurusi _café_, serta yang mendandani dan membawa mereka berdua ke sini," ucap Luhan sembari menatap mereka bersembilan.

"Yi Xing, Joonmyun-_ah_, Kyungsoo-_ah_, Baekhyun-_ah_, dan Jongin-_ah_, aku bisa mempercayai kalian untuk mengurus _café _ini _kan_?" tanya Luhan pada kelima _namja _yang sudah dipilihnya. Mereka mengangguk sanggup.

Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya. "Tenang saja _hyung_! Urusan di sini biar kami yang tangani!"

"Oke, sekarang untuk Jongdae… Sehunnie, Kris, dan Chanyeol-_ah_. Kalian bersedia?" Luhan memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

Kris… Dia sepertinya oke-oke saja. Chanyeol juga kelihatan senang dan sudah memasang _creepy smile_ yang sudah jadi _trademark_-nya. Hanya satu orang yang sepertinya cukup keberatan.

"_Shireo_. Aku ingin bersama Hannie-_hyung_ saja!" Luhan sudah menduganya, _namjachingu_-nya yang satu itu pasti tidak mau pisah dengannya. Sangat sulit membujuk _namja _yang kelihatannya selalu berwajah datar tapi sebenarnya _childish_ itu untuk berpisah sebentar dengannya.

"Ayolah Hunnie, hanya sebentar _kok_. Aku juga tidak bisa berjauhan denganmu dalam waktu lama." Bujukan _cheesy_ dari Luhan yang seperti ini biasanya manjur untuk Sehun.

"_Umm_.. Baiklah, tapi cuma sebentar saja _kan_?" Luhan mengangguk memberi jawaban kepastian. Sehun terlihat sudah bisa menerimanya.

"Dan yang mengurusi Xiu Min adalah aku dan Tao. Tao, pastikan Xiu Min bisa membuat Jongdae terpesona, _hǎo_?"

"_Hǎo, gēgē_!"

_Namja _bermata panda yang juga sekaligus _namjachingu _dari sepupu Luhan itu mengangguk antusias. Kali ini _sense of fashion_-nya akan dia pertaruhkan.

Luhan tersenyum menyeringai, namun kemudian berubah menjadi senyum manisnya yang biasa. Dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Ya, berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Kalian siap di posisi masing-masing?" Komando dari Luhan disambut dengan anggukan dari sekumpulan _namja _di sekelilingnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

_**..::To Be Continue::..**_

* * *

**Author's Note::**

Jeongmal, jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review FF ini~ XD

Mianhamnida kalau chapter ini terkesan nggak jelas bin absurd.. T.T

Sebenarnya ada keinginan untuk mengedit alurnya, tapi terhalang karena FF ini sudah saya publish di blog saya.. Jadinya ya... nggak saya edit..

Umm.. Maaf kalau ada typo di sini dan beberapa penulisan yang nggak sesuai EYD.. :(

Last, mind to give me a Review?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati, asal jangan Flame.. :)

Kamsahamnida chingudeul~ XD

Sign,

SHUNie An-New


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Destiny**

_(Am I Wrong to Love You? - Sekuel)_

_Part 3_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Typo(s), previously Incest._

_Cast:: EXO members_

_Pairing:: ChenMin (Kim Jongdae/Xiu Min) slight EXO Couple(s)_

_Disclaimer:: They belong to God, their parent, and themselves._

* * *

**Chapter 2's Reply::**

_paprikapumpkin-ssi: _Chapter ini last chap-nya, mianhae.. m(_ _)m Tapi kalau saya ada ide untuk melanjutkannya lagi, mungkin saya akan bikin sekuel dari sekuel ini(?) Kamsahamnida atas review-nya.. ^^

_putriii-ssi: _Umm.. Mungkin karena Tao suka belanja? #plak! Rencana Luhan terungkap di last chap ini~ ^^ Kamsahamnida review-nya~ ^^

_ajib4ff-ssi: _Lovey dovey tapi ada nyeseknya dikit.. ^^a *serius! cuman dikit* Err.. Iya.. Nggak tau kenapa saya suka couple-couple ini. Mianhae kalo nggak sesuai selera(?) m(_ _)m Kamsahamnida sudah review~ ^^

_Daevict024-ssi: _Ini sudah lanjut~ Kamsahamnida review-nya~ ^^

_Riyoung Kim-ssi: _Sudah lanjut, last chap~ Kamsahamnida review-nya~ ^^

_Mei-ssi: _Uuh.. Saya jadiin satu aja ya balesannya? ^^a. Saya sejujurnya nggak terlalu tau juga soal dunia kedokteran, berhubung saya nggak tertarik jadi dokter. Tapi saya ambil itu berdasarkan cerita juga, jadi saya juga nggak tau kebenarannya ^^a.

Xiumin cepet jatuh cinta karena saya pengen~ #plak! Becanda, yah.. cinta nggak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya kan? ^^ Momennya silahkan dibaca di chap ini~ Dan saya sedang project FF series yang memasukkan semua couple termasuk TaoRis, ditunggu ya~ :D Kamsahamnida review-nya~

_Sekian review's reply kali ini~_

_Next, happy reading~ ^^_

* * *

_Namja _berpipi tembam itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tak menyangka jika tampilan dirinya bisa berubah drastis seperti itu. Sepertinya ia harus sangat berterimakasih pada dua orang _namja _yang "menculiknya" tadi siang secara tiba-tiba. Dan mengubahnya jadi dia yang sekarang.

Poni rambutnya yang kecoklatan dibiarkan menggantung menutupi dahinya dan sedikit ditata agak miring. Terlihat sederhana, tetapi sangat cocok untuknya. Kemudian untuk pakaiannya, jaket _plaid_ _brown_ yang dipadupadankan dengan _jersey_ berwarna _steel grey _sebagai dalamannya ditambah _kishy_ _jeans_ terlihat sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Sedikit sentuhan _fashion_ telah membuatnya menjadi _namja _yang "cantik". Tak lupa juga _black sneaker_ yang menyelubungi kedua kakinya.

Orang lain tak akan bisa melayangkan kata-kata lain selain pujian. Ya, karena sekarang semua itu pantas diperolehnya. Sekali lagi ia harus berterimakasih pada mereka berdua.

"_Gomawo_, Luhan-_ssi_, Tao-_ssi_.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain ucapan terima kasih pada kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa _gēgē_. Aku malah senang karena bisa membantu _gēgē_!" Tao berujar riang. Ia memang tak terlalu tahu menahu tentang masalah para _gēgē _dan _dìdì_-nya. Selain karena Kris merahasiakannya, mungkin kekasihnya itu tak ingin memberikan beban berat pada pikiran Tao. Mengingat perasaan Tao yang sangat sensitif.

"_Nah_, Xiu Min-_ssi_, apa kau sudah siap sekarang?"

Xiu Min menelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dalam kepalanya berputar berbagai tanda tanya ke manakah mereka akan membawanya. Semua itu bisa dianalisa hanya dengan "penculikan" yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _make over_ mendadak yang dialaminya.

"Memangnya kita akan ke mana?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Xiu Min yang tergolong dalam kategori _cute_. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ekspresi kebingungan Xiu Min memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan pipi _chubby_-nya itu.

"_Gēgē, kě ài_.." Celetukan Tao mengembalikan Luhan dari dunia lamunannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti~ Jadi, sekarang pakailah ini!"

Luhan menyodorkan sepotong kain hitam yang lumayan panjang pada _namja _di depannya. Xiu Min mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tutup matamu dengan kain ini. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu _kok_."

"Iya, _gēgē_. Pakai saja!"

"_Ah_.. _Ne_, baiklah…"

Xiu Min segera mengambil kain hitam itu dan memakainya untuk menutupi penglihatannya. Semua menjadi gelap ketika ia melepaskan tangannya setelah selesai menyimpulkan kain itu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa sesudahnya.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengikuti kami. Kami akan menggandeng tanganmu."

Bisa dirasakan Xiu Min, kedua tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang–atau mungkin dua orang? Yang jelas, ia mulai melangkah ketika mereka mulai berjalan dan ia mendengar suara pintu–seperti pintu mobil–yang dibuka. Kemudian ia digiring untuk duduk di sebuah kursi–dari perasaannya.

_Brumm!_

Dan suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan membuatnya yakin kalau ia akan dibawa ke suatu tempat. Yang mungkin belum pernah dikunjunginya sebelumnya.

* * *

_Kricing!_

Suara lonceng terdengar di telinga _namja _yang tengah digiring oleh dua _namja _lain yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, karena itu ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika dua _namja _itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke sebuah benda empuk–yang diyakininya adalah kursi.

Mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dari _namja _itu dan berlalu pergi. Kebingungan, _namja _itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun semuanya tetaplah gelap. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja melepaskan penutup matanya, tetapi mengingat "ancaman" dari kedua _namja _yang "menculiknya", ia harus menunggu sebelum ada aba-aba untuk membukanya.

_"Sekarang buka penutup matamu."_

Suara–bersumber dari _megaphone_–yang belum ia kenal, merasuk ke indra pendengarannya. Itu perintah agar ia membuka penutup matanya sekarang. Sedikit menunduk, perlahan tangannya menyentuh simpul kain di belakang kepalanya dan mulai melepaskannya. Setelah kain itu tak menutupi matanya, meski sedikit kabur ia bisa melihat meja di depannya yang di atasnya terdapat lilin-lilin kecil. Matanya terus menelusuri apa yang ada di depannya. Agak mendongak, ia bisa melihat seseorang sedang berada di seberang mejanya. Penasaran, ia akhirnya memposisikan dirinya agar pandangannya lurus menghadap ke arah orang itu.

"Xiu Min-_hyung_… Kaukah itu?"

_Timing _dari pertanyaan orang itu bersamaan dengan lurusnya pandangan matanya. Terbelalak ketika ia tahu siapakah sebenarnya sosok itu.

"Jongdae…_ah_?"

Sungguh, untuk siapa pun orang yang merencanakan ini semua, ia sangat berterimakasih. Karena ia bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Dalam sebuah suasana dan waktu yang mendukung untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Kepada seorang Kim Jongdae..

* * *

Jantung seorang Kim Jongdae tak pernah berdetak sekencang ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya memang berdetak kencang ketika ia bersama dengan Minseok dulu. Tetapi untuk kali ini… Ia bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya berpacu menjadi lebih cepat saat ia bersama dengan _namja _di hadapannya. _Namja _itu terlihat…

_'Sangat cantik…'_

Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Xiu Min bisa menjadi se"cantik" ini.

Mungkinkah ia mulai bisa melupakan Minseok dan meraih cinta yang baru?

Cinta dari seorang Xiu Min. _Namja _yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jongdae…_ah_?"

"_N-ne_, _hyung_? Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae sedikit terbata ketika Xiu Min memanggilnya.

"Kita sekarang ada di mana sebenarnya? Apa kau tahu?"

Terlepas dari kekagumannya atas Xiu Min, Jongdae menyusuri keadaan sekitarnya. Tempat ini sudah dipermak sedemikian rupa dan terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Namun ia sudah terlalu hafal di mana ia berada sekarang meskipun banyak perubahan di bagian dekorasinya, yang mungkin dilakukan untuk momennya saat ini. Ia tahu di mana mereka sekarang.

"Kita ada di _café _milik sepupu Luhan-_hyung_, _hyung_. Mungkin _hyung _belum tahu seperti apa sepupu Luhan-_hyung_."

"Be-begitu ya? _Ngomong-ngomong_, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa hanya ada kita… berdua saja?" tanya Xiu Min. Sedikit jeda ia berikan sebelum dua kata terakhir darinya.

Jongdae tak menjawab. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Xiu Min. Ia tahu, dan mungkin Xiu Min juga tahu apa maksud dari hanya adanya mereka berdua di tempat itu. Semuanya bahkan sudah jelas sejak mereka melihat sosok satu sama lain di hadapan mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang bisa ia duga, orang-orang "itu" pasti berada di suatu tempat di sini. Entah itu di dapur, ruang karyawan, ataukah ruang _manager_. Yang pasti mereka tak akan tega–rela–meninggalkan mereka berduaan seperti ini, apalagi si _namja _jangkung pemilik _café _ini. Ia tak mungkin menyerahkan nasib _café_-nya pada seseorang yang belum pernah ia tahu dan seseorang yang jarang sekali datang ke sini. Itu tindakan yang bodoh untuk seorang _manager _sekaligus _owner_ seperti dia. Dan dia adalah _namja _yang cukup pintar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Jongdae-_ah_? Kau mendengarkanku _kan_?" Xiu Min memastikan. Jongdae terhenyak dari angannya tentang posisi mereka berdua sekarang.

"_N-ne_.. Kita berdua.. _err_.. maksudku–"

_Kriieet…!_

Belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu dapur terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang _namja _berpakaian _waiter _yang Jongdae kenal sebagai seseorang yang bekerja di sini, bahkan sempat menjadi teman kerja Minseok.

_'Dulu…'_

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Selangkah demi selangkah, _namja _dengan senyum bak malaikat yang selalu terpasang di bibirnya itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Dengan sebuah serbet putih yang bertengger di tangan kirinya dan sebuah buku besar tipis–buku _menu_–di tangan kanannya.

"Silahkan _menu_-nya."

"_Ka-kamsahamnida_."

Xiu Min menerima buku _menu _dari _namja _senyum _angelic_ di sampingnya. Jongdae juga menerimanya setelah _namja _itu selesai menyerahkannya pada Xiu Min.

"Joonmyun-_hyung_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?" Jongdae bertanya sembari membolak-balik halaman buku _menu _di tangannya. Suho merespon dengan senyum.

"Kalau itu kau tanya saja pada teman _hyung_-mu."

Jongdae menghentikan kegiatan membolak-balik halamannya. Ia melirik ke arah _namja waiter _bernama Joonmyun tadi. Yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan senyum. Mungkinkah motto _namja _itu adalah "senyum akan membuat orang di dekatmu bahagia"? Entahlah, Jongdae tak ambil pusing soal itu. Dan ia kembali mencari makanan yang sesuai untuknya–mereka berdua.

"_Papaya Salad, Beijing Fried Rice, Orange Squash, _dan _Rainbow Ice Cream_/_ Papaya Salad, Beijing Fried Rice, Orange Squash, _dan _Rainbow Ice Cream_."

Tanpa Xiu Min dan Jongdae sadari, mereka mengucapkan _menu_ yang sama dan hal itu membuat mereka saling menatap terkejut. Joonmyun menautkan alisnya heran. Mereka mengucapkan semua jenis _menu_ itu karena sebuah kebetulan, ataukah itu adalah tanda kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama?

Melepaskan pemikirannya, Joonmyun segera mencatat pesanan mereka di sebuah _notes _kecil yang selalu di bawanya setiap ia melayani pesanan pelanggan. Dan itu merupakan hal yang wajib bagi seorang _waiter _seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan kami antar beberapa menit lagi. Saya permisi." Joonmyun pamit dengan sikap sopan, menundukkan kepalanya setelah menerima buku _menu _dan berbalik pergi hingga menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Hening kembali.

Jongdae dan Xiu Min masih berkutat dalam alam pikiran masing-masing untuk memikirkan kejadian yang belum berharga satu menit tadi.

"Xiu–/Jong–"

Mereka berhenti ketika tempo pengucapan mereka kembali selaras. Wajah memerah dan menunduk adalah pilihan mereka untuk menghindari interaksi mata satu sama lain.

Terlalu banyak kebetulan di kehidupan mereka. Dan sekali lagi, apakah itu hanya sebuah kebetulan atau takdir yang terskenario untuk mereka?

"Jongdae-_ah_, kau saja dulu yang bicara. Aku.. bisa menunggu." Dua patah kalimat mengalir dari bibir Xiu Min. Jongdae menjadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Ia sudah mengerti, memahaminya, bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencobanya. Tetapi rasanya sulit jika harus langsung berhadapan seperti ini.

_'Meskipun sama, tapi.. rasanya berbeda seperti dulu.'_

Ia ingat, betapa keras kepalanya ia dulu ketika mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minseok. Kecerobohannya dengan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Minseok. Tanpa mengerti Minseok. Tak memahami apa alasan Minseok yang sebenarnya. Isi hati Minseok padanya yang sebenarnya. Ia menyesali semua itu…

Dan biarlah masa lalu menjadi sebuah pelajaran penting baginya.

Dan karena masa lalu itulah.. Ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena ia harus menunggu. Menanti waktu yang tepat. Dengan tak sembarang mengutarakannya. Dan ia yakin bahwa jika ia lakukan itu semua... Hal yang terbaik baginya, pasti akan datang.

"_Hyung_.. Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tetapi aku…"

Merasa inilah waktu yang tepat.

* * *

"…Tetapi aku…"

Xiu Min masih berdebar. Jantungnya bahkan terpompa lebih cepat saat sebuah kesimpulan muncul di kepalanya. Ketika kata-kata Jongdae terdengar seperti..

Jongdae ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiu Min.

Separuh hatinya ingin agar Jongdae segera mengatakannya dan ia bisa segera membalasnya dengan "Ya". Namun separuh hatinya yang lain terpenuhi kegusaran, karena ia belum yakin apakah Jongdae sungguh mencintainya atau tidak. Sebab semua fakta yang telah didengarnya kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika Jongdae tidak benar-benar menyukainya? Haruskah ia menerimanya jika apa yang ada di angannya menjadi kenyataan? Haruskah ia–

"..Menyukaimu. Mencintaimu, _hyung_. _Naekkeo haja_…"

_'Jadilah milikku…'_

Jongdae menatap tajam iris Xiu Min seakan meminta jawaban dari pernyataannya secepat mungkin. Saat itu juga.

Tapi.. Xiu Min masih belum yakin.

"A-aku.. Jongdae-_ah_.. Sebenarnya–"

_Kriieet..! Gratak! Gratak!_

Pintu dapur terbuka kembali dan kali ini seorang _namja Chinese_ yang belum dikenal Xiu Min yang datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua. _Namja _itu berpakaian _chef _ dan _dimple _dari senyumannya saat membawa pesanan yang diletakkannya di kereta dorong.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda."

_Namja Chinese _ber-_dimple _itu meletakkan _salad_ yang sudah mereka pesan, kemudian diikuti _main course_, _beverage_, serta es krim berwarna-warni yang diletakkan di sebuah _goblet _ukuran sedang. Sekali lagi, Jongdae melirik tajam ke arah orang yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsinya.

"Kali ini kau Yi Xing-_hyung_?"

Xiu Min merasakan bahwa Jongdae agak tidak senang dengan kehadiran _namja _yang didengarnya bernama Yi Xing itu. Hal yang sama juga dirasakannya ketika Joonmyun datang.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan."

Yi Xing meringis kecil. Sejak ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Jongdae, ia laksana ditatap oleh seekor elang yang ketenangannya sedang diganggu. Dan di saat itu biasanya Jongin agak meringsut di dekatnya untuk menyembunyikan diri dari Jongdae. Sungguh, Yi Xing dibalut oleh rasa khawatir saat itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati, saya kembali dulu."

Yi Xing mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Jongdae sambil menggerakkan bibirnya dan berucap "_Jia you_" tanpa bersuara. Kemudian Yi Xing menghilang kembali di balik pintu dapur seperti yang Joonmyun lakukan tadi. Jongdae mendengus kecil dan ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Xiu Min yang terputus karena kedatangan Yi Xing.

"_Hyung_... Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" Jongdae agak gugup ketika menanyakan hal itu. Ia sebenarnya berharap agar Xiu Min segera menerimanya saat itu juga.

"I-itu.. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, Jongdae-_ah_." Xiu Min sontak mengambil sendok dan garpu yang ada di depannya. Ia melakukannya karena ingin menghindar dari topik yang diungkit Jongdae. Bukannya ia tidak yakin, hanya saja ia.. belum siap menjawabnya.

"_O-oh_.. Baiklah."

Mereka mulai memakan _menu _yang sudah mereka pesan dalam diam. Kediaman mereka membuat keadaan menjadi hening. Sesekali dentingan yang berasal dari benturan alat makan mereka membuat suara, namun kemudian menjadi sepi kembali.

Hening dan sepi..

* * *

Sementara itu di balik pintu dapur..

"_Aish_.. Kenapa tidak langsung dijawab saja Xiu Min-_gē_?" Seorang _namja Chinese _bermata panda merutuk kesal sekaligus gemas melihat adegan yang "tidak berjalan mulus" di depan matanya. Memang tidak secara langsung berada di depannya, karena ia sedang mengamati melalui video di layar laptop dari kamera tersembunyi yang mereka pasang di meja dekat kedua _namja _yang sedang mereka lihat perkembangannya itu.

Dan Tao rasa perkembangannya tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan.

"Tunggu saja Tao-_ah_, Xiu Min-_hyung_ juga butuh waktu. Tidak mungkin _kan_ hanya karena Xiu Min-_hyung _juga menyukai Jongdae-_hyung_, dia bisa langsung menerimanya begitu saja?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan bijak layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya usia Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya berjarak sekitar empat bulan, tetapi sifat Tao lebih cocok disejajarkan dengan Jongin dan Sehun, bahkan sifat Jongin masih lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan _namja _panda itu.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_ benar Tao-_gē_, Xiu Min-_hyung _pasti sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat," ucap Jongin dengan kosakata _China_ panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki kepada Tao. Ia mulai serius mempelajari bahasa _namjachingu_-nya itu untuk menyeimbangi Yi Xing yang juga dalam proses mempelajari bahasa Korea.

"Biarkan saja, dia _kan _dulu langsung menjawab 'iya' ketika aku menembaknya," ujar Kris santai, Tao menatap tajam Kris sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Gēgē_ kenapa buka rahasia segala _sih_?" protes Tao yang mendapat cekikikan dari kumpulan _namja _disekitarnya.

"Bukankah itu artinya Tao yakin dan jujur soal perasaannya? Yang aku khawatirkan hanyalah, apa Xiu Min-_hyung_ bisa melaluinya? Karena aku yakin dia sebenarnya sudah mempunyai jawabannya," ucapan bijak Joonmyun mendapat anggukan dari seluruh personil di sana.

"_Ne_, Myunnie-_hyung_ benar. Aku juga sedikit khawatir dengan mereka berdua," ucap Kyungsoo khawatir. Joonmyun menggenggam tangan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Joonmyun. _Namja _pemilik _angelic smile _itu memang bisa menenangkan hatinya ketika ia sedang gelisah.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah keputusan Xiu Min dan berharap yang terbaik bagi mereka," ujar Luhan. Ia masih mengamati layar laptop.

"Juga membantu mereka dari sini," tambah Luhan seraya menghadap pada mereka semua dengan senyuman manis yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Sehun yang berada tepat di samping Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit. Senang rasanya jika _namjachingu_-mu bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Baekkie-_hyung_! Lihat itu~!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan sedikit keras sehingga membuat _namja _yang dipanggilnya sedikit kesal dan penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Chanyeol.

"_Ssst_.. Yeollie, bisa bicara agak pelan sedikit? Kau tahu _kan _kalau kita sedang mengawa– _Omona_!" Ungkapan kekesalan Baekhyun terputus dan tergantikan dengan seruan kecil yang membuat kumpulan _namja _yang lain kembali terfokus pada layar laptop.

"Ini seperti adegan dari drama yang pernah kulihat," celetuk Tao, mengingat masa-masa ketika ia baru belajar bahasa Korea melalui drama yang ada di televisi.

"Dan karena itu kau bahkan menukar panggilan '_hyung_' dengan '_oppa_' yang harusnya dipakai oleh perempuan," komentar Yi Xing yang mendapat _high five _dari _namjachingu_-nya, Jongin.

"_Che_! Kalian menyebalkan!" gerutu Tao seraya bersendekap. Kesal.

"Kalian ini.. sudahlah, perhatikan layar," perintah Joonmyun sembari menghela napas.

"_Nee_…" Mereka bertiga menjawab serentak.

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa setelah ini adegan 'itu' benar-benar terja–"

* * *

"_Hyung_.."

"_Hmm_?"

Xiu Min mengalihkan perhatiannya dari es krim yang sedang dimakannya kepada Jongdae yang sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pesanannya lebih awal. Jongdae terkesiap menatap mata bulat Xiu Min yang balas menatapnya.

"_A-ani_.. Bu-bukan apa-apa _hyung_.."

"_Emm_…"

Xiu Min kembali memakan es krimnya dengan rasa gusar kalau-kalau sebenarnya tadi Jongdae ingin menanyakan jawaban darinya.

"Tapi _hyung_–" Jongdae memutus ucapannya ketika Xiu Min kembali menatapnya dengan _innocent_.

"Kenapa lagi Jongdae-_ah_?" tanya Xiu Min setelah ia menghabiskan sesendok es krim berwarna _orange_. Terlihat oleh Jongdae, sedikit sisa es krim itu di sudut kiri bibir Xiu Min.

"–ada.. es krim di bibirmu."

"_J-jeongmal_? _Mianhae_.. makanku berantakan ya?"

Tangan Xiu Min bersiap untuk menghapus es krim yang ada di sudut bibirnya ketika sebuah tangan lain menangkap gerakannya.

"J-Jongdae-_ah_.. _Wae_–?"

_Chuup~_

_"WHOOAA! Mereka benar-benar melakukannya!"_

Sebuah teriakan dari arah dapur membuat Jongdae menghentikan sesi ciuman sedetiknya dengan Xiu Min. Sebentar memang, tapi rasa jeruk dari es krim yang sebelumnya bertengger di bibir Xiu Min masih bisa ia rasakan.

"J-Jongdae-ah.. Ta-tadi itu.." Xiu Min terbata. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Benarkah Jongdae baru saja menciumnya? Meskipun hanya sebentar, tetapi Xiu Min masih bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut Jongdae dengan bibirnya.

_'Jongdae, kau _pabo_! Kenapa bisa hilang kendali seperti itu!? Dan apa-apaan teriakan itu?!' _gerutu Jongdae membatin. Entah kesal karena dirinya sendiri yang bisa bertingkah seperti tokoh protagonis laki-laki di beberapa drama yang sedang _tren _akhir-akhir ini, atau kesal pada kumpulan _namja_ yang secara diam-diam mengawasi tindak-tanduknya sejak tadi.

"_H-hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud.. Tadi sebenarnya.."

Jongdae tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bagi Xiu Min, ia mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini?

"Jongdae-_ah_, kau menciumku tadi bukan karena aku adalah orang lain _kan_? …Kau melakukannya karena aku _kan_?" tanya Xiu Min sembari menundukkan kepala. Pertanyaan itu terdengar menuntut bagi Jongdae.

"_Hyung_.. apa maksudmu? Aku melakukannya karena–"

"Apa karena aku mirip dengan _hyung_-mu? Kim Minseok."

_Deg!_

Jongdae merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana bisa Xiu Min mengetahui soal Minseok? Kalau diingat-ingat Jongdae tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Minseok–

Tidak. Ia pernah. Tapi ia tak sadar waktu itu.

Dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"_Wae _Jongdae-_ah_? Apa itu benar?" Xiu Min semakin menuntut, memojokkan Jongdae yang kebingungan harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

Memang benar, pada awalnya Jongdae merasa bahwa Xiu Min adalah Minseok. Tetapi seiring waktu yang dilaluinya bersama sosok Xiu Min.. Mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang sama, meski rupa mereka sama persis. Dan Jongdae tak mungkin berharap bahwa Xiu Min bisa total menjadi sosok seorang Kim Minseok baginya.

"_Hyung_, aku serius mencintaimu! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Minseok-_hyung_!" seru Jongdae. Ia harus membuat Xiu Min percaya padanya.

Xiu Min berdiri dari kursinya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Jongdae. "_Mianhae_, aku harus pergi. Dan maaf karena aku tak bisa menjawabnya, juga terima kasih atas semuanya. _Gomawo_..."

_Namja _berparas ayu itu pun berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terpekur terdiam di kursinya, tak berani mengejar Xiu Min. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia mengejar _namja chubby _itu? Memberikan penjelasan?

Tidak. Xiu Min tidak membutuhkan penjelasan. Yang _namja _itu butuhkan adalah kepastian. Kepastian perasaan Jongdae padanya. Dan seperti yang Jongdae katakan tadi..

Ia benar-benar serius mencintai Xiu Min.

_Braakk!_

Jongdae segera menoleh ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka tiba-tiba dengan keras. Memperlihatkan kumpulan _namja _yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, bahkan _namja _yang terkenal penyabar macam Joonmyun pun ikut-ikutan menampilkan sorot mata tajam itu.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Melewatkan kesempatanmu lagi dan membuat orang yang kau cintai kecewa? Itukah yang kau harapkan Kim Jongdae?"

Sindiran dari teman baik _hyung_-nya menohok dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah fakta yang tak bisa disangkalnya. Karena pada kenyataannya dia memang sudah menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatannya di masa lalu.

_Draag!_

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?" cegah Kris pada Jongdae. Kedua tangannya tersila di dadanya. Mimik datar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_." Jongdae membalas dengan nada datar, kemudian melesat menyusul Xiu Min yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Kesepuluh _namja _itu menatap kepergian Jongdae. Berharap dalam hati mereka semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai apa yang mereka harapkan.

_'Jangan lewatkan kesempatanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jongdae…'_

* * *

_'Kenapa kau harus lari Xiu Min? Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar sudah kalah sebelum berperang!'_

_Namja _itu mulai melambatkan irama langkah kakinya setelah merasa ia sudah jauh dari _café _milik Kris. Kalau ia boleh berkata yang sebenarnya, ia sungguh menyesal meninggalkan Jongdae dengan cara seperti itu. Jongdae pasti membencinya, apalagi dia sudah mengungkit masalah tentang Minseok.

"Aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat," gumam Xiu Min pelan penuh sesal.

Indra penglihatannya menangkap sebuah bangku panjang yang tertutup sedikit salju. Malam ini salju memang tidak turun, tetapi tetap saja suhu udara masih dingin mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin. Dengan langkah gontai, Xiu Min menuju ke bangku taman itu. Membersihkan jejak salju yang ada, lalu mendudukinya.

Mata Xiu Min melihat ke arah air mancur di kolam taman yang sedang ia singgahi. Kekuatan air mancur itu tidak begitu kuat, malah termasuk lemah sehingga air yang keluar hanya mengalir ke genangan di bawahnya. Ia perhatikan aliran air yang kemudian menetes itu sampai pandangannya bertambah blur.

"_Hah_..Payah, kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Xiu Min mengedipkan matanya kemudian mendongak ke atas. Tapi semakin ia mencegahnya keluar, dadanya semakin sesak. Ia butuh seseorang. Sebagai tempatnya bernaung. Menjadi sandarannya ketika ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Namun apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari kehidupannya yang selalu sendiri itu?

_Tess…_

"Xi-Xiu Min-_hyung_…"

Menolehkan kepalanya dalam sekejap, Xiu Min mendapati seorang _namja _tengah terengah dengan napas yang putus-putus. _Namja _itu belum beranjak dari posisi menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang berada di lututnya. Tetapi Xiu Min tak perlu menunggu _namja _itu untuk berdiri tegak dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, karena ia sudah tahu pasti siapa _namja _itu.

"_H-hyung_.. Kenapa kau p-pergi begitu sa-ja?"

_Namja _itu mulai berdiri dengan tegak. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya, tanda bahwa ia baru saja mengeluarkan banyak energi dengan berlari. Usahanya benar-benar patut diacungi jempol untuk mengejar Xiu Min sampai ke taman itu.

Tak menjawab, Xiu Min memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri di mana _namja _itu tidak bisa melihat jejak air yang turun di pipinya sesaat sebelum _namja _itu muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah tidak ada gunanya jika kau menyusulku?" tanya Xiu Min dengan intonasi pelan.

"Tidak, _hyung_." _Namja _itu menatap tegas sosok Xiu Min yang masih tak mau menghadapkan dirinya dan memilih berpaling dari _namja _itu. "Dengan mengejarmu aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa yang kukatakan adalah isi hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan menyerah semudah itu."

Keras kepala.

Ya, kata-kata yang muncul di otak Xiu Min adalah itu. Mengapa _namja _itu bisa sekeras kepala ini?

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Jongdae-_ah_."

"Karena aku memang orang yang seperti itu, _hyung_."

_Sret!_

Jongdae menarik pelan wajah Xiu Min untuk menciptakan kontak mata dengannya. Xiu Min terhenyak dengan aksi Jongdae yang sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba itu. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah dia belum sempat menghapus jejak linangan air matanya.

"Kau menangis karena aku, _hyung_? Karena kau masih merasa kalau perasaanku ini bukan untukmu? Apa aku benar?" Jongdae menatap Xiu Min penuh determinasi. Menuntut balasan dengan tatapan intensnya.

Xiu Min masih mengunci mulutnya, menolak untuk berbicara. Ia bersikeras tak mau mengatakan apapun meski Jongdae semakin memperkecil jarak keduanya. Hingga Xiu Min merasakan hembusan napas Jongdae di malam yang dingin itu. Dan rasanya… hangat.

"Katakan, _hyung_. Kalau tidak–"

_Kiss…_

Terbelalak. Untuk kedua kalinya bibirnya dan Jongdae bersatu. Ia terdiam _shock _dan entah tak berani atau tak mau, dia masih membiarkan Jongdae menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Dan Xiu Min tak mau hal itu berakhir dengan cepat tatkala Jongdae mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"–Aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi pada–"

_3rd kiss…_

Kali ini Jongdae lah yang harus merasa _shock _atas tindakan Xiu Min yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Karena _namja _itulah yang berinisiatif untuk mencium Jongdae lebih dahulu. Bahagia karena–merasa–Xiu Min juga menyukainya, Jongdae membalas ciuman Xiu Min, namun _namja chubby _itu segera menarik dirinya yang membuat Jongdae lebih terheran lagi.

"_Hyung_… Kenapa kau–?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Tidak.. Tidak seperti ini…" Jawaban Xiu Min yang terkesan ambigu semakin memperbesar tanda tanya di kepala Jongdae.

"_Gwaenchana yo, hyung_? Kau sebenarnya ken–"

_Grep!_

"_Gajima_.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jongdae-_ah_. Aku.. tidak ingin sendiri lagi.."

Jongdae merasakan bahu Xiu Min bergetar ketika memeluknya. Jongdae memang tak tahu pasti apakah Xiu Min tengah menangis atau tidak, sebab wajah Xiu Min tak terlihat karena terhalang lengannya yang sedang memeluk Jongdae.

_Hiks!_

Satu isakan yang terdengar oleh Jongdae memastikannya bahwa Xiu Min tengah menangis. Perlahan Jongdae menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Xiu Min dengan merangkul pinggang _namja _itu. Dan ketika rangkulannya telah sempurna, isakan dari Xiu Min terdengar lebih jelas di telinganya.

"_Jebal_.. Jongdae-_ah_.. Berjanjilah.. bahwa aku lah.. yang akan selalu ada.. di hatimu."

Sebuah permintaan yang egois dari Xiu Min.

Tetapi untuk Jongdae...

"_Ne_, _hyung_.. Pasti. _Yaksok_."

* * *

"Jangan mendorongku seperti itu, Yeollie-_ah_!"

"Baekkie-_hyung_ sendiri yang tambah gemuk, kau makan apa _sih_ belakangan ini?"

"Kalian berdua diam, sebentar lagi bagian yang asyik _nih_."

"Hunnie, bersikaplah sopan dengan _hyungdeul_-mu! Dan berhentilah berpikiran mesum!"

"Wu Fan-_gē_, lihat! Mereka mau berciuman lagi!"

"_Baby _Tao, kau harus mengurangi menonton drama-drama itu agar pikiranmu tidak 'seliar' ini."

"Kurasa kau yang harus disalahkan Kris-_hyung_. Karena kelakuan _pervert_-mu terkadang tak ingat tempat, waktu, dan suasana."

"Myunnie-_hyung_.. Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Sekarang kita harus tetap diam agar tidak ketahuan."

"Kalian semua sama saja, berisik."

"Kau terlalu jujur, Xing Xing-_gē_."

Sahut-sahutan pelan terjadi di antara kesepuluh _namja _yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak itu. Sebenarnya, beberapa saat setelah Jongdae keluar dari _café_, mereka langsung membuntuti _namja _itu hingga sampailah mereka ke taman tempat Xiu Min "kabur" dari Jongdae.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka hingga bisa melakukan hal ekstrim seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak takut ketahuan? Atau mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan jika ada seseorang–dua orang–di antara mereka yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa berkumpul dengan mereka? Terserahlah, _toh _itu urusan mereka.

"_Eh_? Mereka ke mana?" Salah seorang dari mereka menyeletuk pelan, sedangkan kesembilan lainnya yang sebelumnya masih bersahut-sahutan saling protes tertarik dengan celetukan dari _namja _itu.

"_Heh_? Ke mana mereka pergi? Apa kau tahu, Sehun-_ah_? Kau _kan _yang menyadarkan kami semua." _Namja _berambut keriting bertanya dengan suara beratnya pada _namja _termuda di antara mereka semua itu.

"Ya mana aku tahu, aku _kan_ tidak sengaja melirik ke arah bangku itu dan melihat sosok mereka berdua sudah tidak ada." _Namja _termuda itu memberikan tanda lewat kedua tangannya kalau ia tidak tahu-menahu soal itu.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Mereka sudah pergi–"

"Siapa yang pergi, Kris-_hyung_?

Kesepuluh _namja _itu membeku di tempat ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka bersumber dari arah belakang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah laksana robot, mereka menengok ke belakang mereka. Dan melihat…

Sosok Jongdae yang bersendekap sembari menyeringai dan Xiu Min yang bersembunyi di belakang Jongdae.

"Jo-Jongdae.. _Annyeong_…" salam Luhan sambil tersenyum takut-takut.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan-_hyung_. Kalian di sini sedang apa? Berjalan-jalan di malam hari atau.. membuntutiku dengan Xiu Min-_hyung_, _hm_?" tanya Jongdae dengan masih mempertahankan posenya.

"Opsi.. pertama? _Ah_, ada yang harus kami lakukan. Kami pergi dulu ya Jongdae, _zài jiàn_!"

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berlari meninggalkan Jongdae dan Xiu Min yang mengerutkan dahi mereka karena tingkah abnormal dari teman-teman mereka itu. Tak habis pikir Jongdae, orang seperti Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan. Oh, dia belum tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah anggota tetap ketika misi menguntit dijalankan.

Menghela napas berat, Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya yang kembali menghadapkannya dengan Xiu Min. Ia menangkup pipi Xiu Min dengan kedua tangannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Xiu Min.

"Dengan begini, tidak ada yang akan mengganggu acara kita lagi _kan_, _hyung_?"

"Tapi kau harus berterimakasih kepada mereka, Jongdae-_ah_. Karena tanpa mereka, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Kesabaran dan kebaikan hati Xiu Min sungguh mencuri perhatiannya. Dan Jongdae jadi semakin menyukai sosok _namja _yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

"Ya, setelah _last kiss _kita malam ini…"

Jongdae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa leluasa mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Xiu Min.

"Tunggu!"

Jongdae berhenti seiring dengan jari telunjuk Xiu Min yang menempel di bibirnya. Xiu Min tersenyum manis.

"Dengan ini, kau harus memastikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya untukku, Jongdae-_ah_."

Jongdae tersenyum dengan telunjuk Xiu Min yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. _Aigoo_.. Xiu Min ternyata masih meragukannya?

Jongdae memegang pergelangan tangan Xiu Min dan melepaskan bungkaman jari telunjuk Xiu Min agar bisa berbicara secara bebas. Ia menatap Xiu Min dengan mata elangnya. Secara intens.

"Tatap mataku, dan temukan apakah masih ada keraguan di sana."

Jeda.

Dan hening.

"Tidak."

"Dan kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya _kan_? _Jeongmal saranghae yo_ Xiu Min-_hyung_."

Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiu Min. Xiu Min menutup matanya. Menunggu Jongdae. Dan sebelum ia terbungkam kembali, balasan itu pun muncul.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jongdae-_ah_."

_Chuup…_

Ciuman terakhir di malam itu menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka telah menemukan takdir cinta mereka satu sama lain. Takdir yang mereka dapatkan setelah beberapa rintangan yang setiap saat mengombang-ambingkan perasaan mereka. Tapi bukankah kisah pencarian cinta mereka akhirnya berakhir bahagia?

Ataukah akan ada rintangan lain yang menunggu mereka?

Entahlah..

Biarkan waktu yang akan mengungkap semuanya…

* * *

_As if I thought that it was a dream_

_I closed my eyes and opened them again_

_You are standing in front of me_

_I want to walk side by side with you at least once_

_Just once_

_…_

_I have come to love you now_

_There's no place for me to go back_

_Because my forever is now you_

_Eternally love_

**…:::FIN:::…**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan untuk para readers dan reviewers saya, serta yang sudah mem-follow dan fave FF saya. Terima kasih sekali~! \^v^/

Maaf saya baru sempat meng-update chapter terakhir ini setelah sekian lama. Banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan mengingat saya adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA. Jadi saya jarang bisa update. Jeongmal mianhamnida.. m(_ _)m

Mungkin banyak di antara readers sekalian yang kurang suka dengan ending-nya. Tapi kalau saya ada waktu, mungkin akan saya usahakan sequel-nya ^^. Saya sekarang sedang mengerjakan FF series saya, jadi akan memakan waktu lama untuk mem-publish sequel-nya. Jika banyak yang meminta sequel, akan saya usahakan secepatnya ^^.

Dan maaf kalau di last chap ini banyak sekali kekurangan. Soal baju, saya bukan orang yang mengerti mode, jadi kalau tidak sesuai saya minta maaf sekali m(_ _)m. Typos dan EYD yang tidak sesuai serta alur yang terburu-buru mungkin juga salah satu kekurangan FF saya. Dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan~ I love you, guys~ *give you a heart*

Umm.. Sekian note saya kali ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang terus mendukung karya saya yang masih jauh dari kata layak. Saya tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa dukungan kalian. ^^

Then, bye~ See you on my next story~ ^v^/

**_Sign,_**

**_SHUNie An-New_**


End file.
